Heart Shaped Bathing Suit
by robby137
Summary: A one shot about Dick and Wally and they are camping with the Bat family and some other friends when something unexpected happened. What is it? Read to find out! Rated K for one swear. Birdflash! (Please review and tell me what you think.)


The sky was a dark shade of purple with black and yellow hues. The moon was hidden behind a small group of clouds, but other than that the sky was clear and it seemed to have millions of little white sparkling lights dancing around. None of them though were as bright as his eyes, the sea foam green specks in his dark blue eyes were barely visible by the fire light, but I knew that they were there. He was laughing, showing that beautiful, wide white smile and his hands were in his lap. He was laughing so hard that he made everyone else around the fire start laughing too. All of their eyes were drawn to one thing, and that thing was me standing there in a pretty pink bathing suit with little hearts on my ass.

"Oh Wally, I didn't know you owned a bathing suit like that?" Barry turned around from the fire and smiled.

"Yeah Kid, you sure do look funny! Where did you get it...in the girls department?" laughed Tim who was nudging at Conner to get the camera out of his bag.

"Hey! Leave the poor kid alone, he just got confused about which pair was for his girlfriend and which one was for him." Conner had pulled out the camera at this point and snapped a pic. This made everyone laugh even louder

"I do not have a girlfriend!" Wally threw his hands at the ground and stomped over to Dick.

"Dick, where is my bathing suit that I packed?" He was standing over the younger boy with his hands on his hips. He was determined to get the answer out of him no matter what.

"I don't know what you are talking about Wally, that was the pair you packet." Dick didn't even look up, he just kept his eyes on the marshmallow that was now starting to burn slightly.

"Oh really…." Wally stood him up and with his super speed and checked every nook and cranny for some sort of evidence to where his actual bathing suit might be.

"You're not gonna find it on me." He stood there with his arms crossed and his natural cocky smirk on his face.

"Is it in the car?"

"No."

"Is in in the cabin?"

"No."

"Did we leave it at home?"

"I don't know you packet your own stuff."

"Aghhhhh." Wally was about to pull his hair out.

"Whatever I don't care. I am gonna go swim...and you're coming with me!" Wally picked him up and ran with him slung over his shoulder, fireman style, down to the lake. Dick couldn't even try to protest because by the time he finally thought of something to say he was being thrown into the lake by the angry red head. He hit the water with a loud splash which was then followed by a slightly louder splash.

"Wally! I had my phone in my pocket and it's not exactly water proof." Dick threw his phone onto the beach along with his shoes and pants so that he was only in his shirt and swim trunks, which he just so happened to have on underneath.

"Oh well you should have thought of that before you replaced my swim trunks with these." He was swimming towards Dick at a pretty normal pace, Dick started swimming away from him and towards a giant rock that was in the middle of the lake.

"Hey...come back here Grayson. You can't out swim me!" Wally started picking up the pace, but didn't want to use his super speed because this cat and mouse chase was kinda fun. As they were swimming he didn't notice that the rock they were swimming to was actually a small island. Dick had already made it to shore and was walking up to the edge of the beach,

"Hey Dick where are you going?" Dick disappeared into the woods, once Dick was out of Wally's sight he speed up the pace and was at the beach in a few seconds.

"Dick where did you go? Dick….this isn't funny." He walked to the edge of the woods and peered into see if he could find anything that belonged to or resembled the ebony boy. He turned around to go and see if he left any footprints on the beach,which of course there were none-hey he was the son of the dark knight and all.

"Dick...come on man….Come on out, please." Wally's upper half was now in the woods, he didn't hear the noise of someone running up behind him.

"Ahhh." Dick had tackled him with a hug from behind and was trying to bring Wally to the ground, but instead Dick ended up on the ground.

"Haha, I win boy wonderful!"

"Alright fine, you win. Now will you please get off of me so that I can show you something?" Wally slowly got up from his bent over position and looked at Dick to see his hand reached out towards him. He took and the younger boy lead him deeper into the forest. The once clear, starry sky was now gone and what replaced it was an array of tree limbs.

"Dick where…?"

"Shh. Just trust me ok." Wally nodded his head and the two kept walking. A few minutes later they came to an opening in the woods, Wally was shocked to see a natural spring of hot water. Dick had let go of Wally's hand and walked over to the spring, he put his legs in and looked up to the sky.

"Isn't it just beautiful Wally? The sky, with all of the little white diamonds."

"You mean the stars?" He had walked over to him and sat down next to him."

"Well yeah but the only star that really matters right now is you." Dick slipped into the water and took Wally's hands into his. At this moment in time the two boys were staring into eachothers eyes, not caring about the world around them. All that they cared about was each other.

"Wally?"

"Yeah Dick, what is it?"Dicks hand were starting to get sweady, a sign of him getting nervous, (yeah I know he's the dark knight's son and all, but even he gets nervous.)

"Well I was wondering...you know we've been dating for awhile. Hell since I was 15 and I really care about you. Really I do and I just...egh why is this so hard?"

"Dick are you ok?" Wally was now really confused and had let go of one of Dicks hands and placed it on his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Dick reached into his pocket and thanked god that he didn't lose it on the swim here. He took Wally's left hand into his and slipped the silver ring onto his third figure.

"Will you marry me?" Wally couldn't believe it. He had just heard the words that he thought he would never be asked, but he would be asking it himself. His face started turning red and he felt really warm. He didn't really know what to say, of course he would marry him, but he just couldn't get it out.

"Wally are you ok, you are turning really red?" Wally looked up at him took his free hand and cupped it under Dicks chin. He pulled Dicks face to his and they kissed passionately.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Dick said after a few moments of passionate kissing. Wally looked at him and pushed him into the water then slipped in himself.

With a smile on his face Wally said, "What do you think boy wonder?"

THE END.


End file.
